Ribbons Of Purple And Green
by Zetsu-Sama
Summary: You'd think being the child of a Uchiha and raised by the Hokage would make you a great ninja, but Tatsuyoshi is still below average. He's sick of being outshined by his younger brother and beaten by his female teammates. Change is badly needed.
1. Ribbon Pervert, Vicious Puppy and Co

_Yes, this story starts out with a serious air about it, but it won't be getting too serious until later on. I'm don't usually write fanfics, meaning this is the first one I've written ever, don't be too harsh. I can't write well when it comes to characters I didn't create, so most characters in this story will be OCs, but I'll try to sprinkle in the original Naruto characters. Oh, before you ask, I'm only claiming to be Zetsu... Nothing more, so don't sue me? . _

* * *

The cold night wind blew through her hair as she stared down at her latest victim. It was a child barely nine of age, barely even started his training at the ninja academy. Most murders didn't even look at killing a child, preferring to stick to more _challenging_ prey. Children were her specialty though, and she loved to hear their childish screams for help from their parents or sensei and see the look in their face when they knew it was over. Those screams and looks were drugs for her and she was very addicted.

The murderer continued to admire her work savoring the look on the boy's face, the way the blood drenched his clothing and left his skin pale. It wasn't long until she could sense the subtle sign of chakra. Though it wasn't close yet, it was strong enough to tell her that it was ANBU. Quickly before she fled she took a trophy from her victim, a black band that he used for a bracelet, then she was on the roof of the closest building running for the villages gates.

She didn't dare slow down, though she was a murderer and a former village shinobi she'd never be able to stand up to more then two ANBU in a fight, and where there was one ANBU there were bound to be more. The only reason the ANBU where alerted so quickly was due to the fact she had been slaying children for the past week, it had taken them a while to figure out her pattern and set up proper patrols. She couldn't help but think she had spent too much time at this village; she was definitely cutting this too close.

The chakra was getting stronger and closer and she scolded herself, there was no way she would get out of here without a fight and knowing her fighting skills, there was no way for her to get out alive. She leapt down from the buildings; she needed to find someone, _anyone_ if she wanted to ever feel the warm blood of a child's on her hands again. Forming multiple hand signs she dashed through alleys and streets, eyes searching for anyone who liked to walk the streets this late at night.

The murderer couldn't tell if she the good luck outweighed the bad when she ran out onto a street and spotted a pink haired woman nursing a baby while leading a seven-year old with long purple hair around. The little boy strayed away from his mother briefly and the murderer ran straight for him, she quickly finished her sequence of hand signs then raised her right thumb to her mouth and bit down on it until she could taste the coppery blood. She felt the black band in her left hand and hastily ran her thumb over it leaving as much blood on it as possible.

The mother's eyes widened as she saw the lady running for her older son, but with her baby in arms she didn't have the time to do anything unless she wished to injure or even kill the young pink-haired boy in her arms. The murderer ignored the woman; her target was the purple-haired boy who was oblivious to the lady running towards him as he played with a ribbon tied around his arm. The mother didn't even scream to warn the boy, she just had a hopeless look in her eye before she shut them, dreading whatever the murderer would do to her son.

There were no sounds of a body hitting the ground. The pink-haired woman opened her eyes, surprised to see her son still standing there playing with the ribbon around his arm. There was no sign of the assumed-attacker; cautiously the mother turned her head to look around. She didn't know if someone was looking out for her or she was just lucky, but her son wasn't killed by that child-murderer she had heard about from her husband and she was glad.

The boy gleefully tied and retied the ribbon into a bow on his arm, smiling to himself not even aware of the new accessory he wore on his left wrist; a black band covered in blood. He was surprised when his mother came up to him and hugged him with one arm, holding his little brother carefully with the other.

A triumphant smirk played on her lips and the child-murderer continued her mad dash for the village gates; even if she died she still had hope. As long as the boy kept that band on she'd live again and eventually be able to continue with her passion. The woman didn't even flinch when the patrol of ANBU formed a ring around her. Even though it was hopeless, the woman fought as long and as hard as she could until she was struck down. She could always tell someone how it felt to actually die, even if they wouldn't believe her.

-X-

_"You should really consider going gay, Tatsu"_

For the tenth time that day Tatsuyoshi was on his back staring up at the darkening sky. Purple hair a mess, face grimaced in pain. Yet again he had been to busy staring as his female teammate instead of defending himself. Of course he didn't mind, he didn't care how many times he got hit as long as he could _appreciate_ the female body.

His teammates didn't agree.

"Punching-bag! Get up!" Ataeru shouted, "Sure, beating the daylights out of you is fun, but only if you get up after I knock you down!"

"I think you hit him too hard… and I don't think we can get a replacement if you killed him" Came a softer but colder voice.

"Serves him right for staring at me like that."

Tatsu could imagine the smirk on Ataeru's face as she shrugged. Maybe he should announce that he was dead and switch to a different team that wouldn't try to kill him for staring. He sighed softly and raised his arm into the air to show that he was all right, besides the newly forming bruise on his torso. He should try to remember that the Inuzuka wasn't afraid to use as much force as possible even on teammates.

"I think you might have broken a rib!" Tatsu complained as he tried to sit up, managing to glare at Ataeru through a grimace.

"Stop complaining, it's only a bruise."

"How would you know, Tori?" he whined looking at his second female teammate, then almost slapped himself when he remembered that she was a freaking Hyuuga.

Tori rolled her eyes; at least Tatsu thought she did, it was always hard to tell with those white eyes of hers. Not only was Tori a Hyuuga she was also training to be a medic-nin, of course she'd know if he had a broken rib or not. Even though she was a dignified person Tatsu couldn't help but think that sometimes Tori may be a closet pervert, he knew that if he had the Byakugan he'd use it as much as possible.

It was a second before Tatsu realized he had been hit over the head because he had been staring again, but this time it wasn't intentional! He got caught up in his thoughts, but it wasn't like the Hyuuga wasn't nice to look at either.

The Hyuuga was pale, but not as pale as Tatsu, and she let her long black hair flow freely down her back. Like her father she wore her headband so it was covering her forehead. He had heard from his stepfather about what was actually under the forehead protector, but he hadn't seen it yet.

Only thing Tatsu hated about the girl was the fact that she covered most of herself up in clothing. She wore a loose white shirt with extremely long and large sleeves that he swore were probably a foot too long, the shirt was plain except for the black netting that started at the where he guessed her elbows lingered and covered over the sleeves. Tori wore black loose pants to compliment the white shirt, Tatsu often insisted on adding white ribbons to the pants because they were too _plain_.

"Ribbon-boy, you're staring again. Don't make me add another bruise to your collection" Ataeru threatened.

"I wasn't staring, just wondering if Tori would listen to my plea for her to let me put _some_ ribbons on her! She dresses way too plain!" It was Tatsu's best excuse, and it was even partially true.

"Not you and your ribbons again…" Tori sighed, "Aren't you satisfied with all the ribbons you have on yourself? Or can't you add anymore because you have too many?"

"You can never have enough ribbons" He muttered sourly and turned so he was looking away from both his teammates. He didn't want to be hit for staring again.

People always said that Tatsu was lucky to be on a team with Hyuuga and an Inuzuka. He didn't see how he could be lucky, he was paired up with one of the most violent females he knew and the other didn't mind to see her teammate get the crap beat out of him in front of her. If he had any luck, it was bad.

"_Oh, stop sulking Tatsu."_

_Easy for you to say, _you're_ not getting beat up daily by _your_ teammate._

"I give up on training today! My body can't take any more abuse! Tori, heal me" he said suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled over them, and throwing his arms up into the air.

"We've barely even started!" The Inuzuka exclaimed, clearly not noticing the darkening sky.

"I think you may have some trouble with telling the time, and we started training at 10am. That is not 'barely started', it's more like "we have been training for 7 hours'" Tatsu stated, turning to stare at his teammate.

"He's right for once, Ata. I think it's time to stop before we die of exhaustion."

Ataeru sighed in defeat, knowing they were right, "Well, hurry up and fix him, Tori. It'll be no good if he's too damaged to train tomorrow."

"You make me sound like a broken toy," Tatsu whined.

"Who says that you aren't a broken toy?" Ata responded, smirking.

"Me?"

"Great comeback, Ribbon-boy."

"You could be at least be quiet while I heal you" Tori complained. She had come forward and kneeled in front of Tatsu while he argued with Ataeru.

"You know he can't stay quiet, unless something can hold his attention for more then five seconds."

"He-hey! That's not true! I can be quiet, just choose not to!"

"Don't provoke him, Ata"

"Fine, ruin the fun."

The Hyuuga placed a flat palm on one of Tatsu's bruises. There was a quick tickling sensation and when Tori removed her hand the bruise was gone. Tatsu grinned at Tori.

"Getting better, huh? You'll soon be as good as my mother."

"Compliments won't flatter me, Tatsu. Just be quiet."

"That reminds me, Ribbon-boy. How can you be such a bad ninja when not only is your mother Haruno Sakura, but your father was a Uchiha and you were raised by the Hokage?" Ataeru asked, but there was a mocking tone to it.

"Shut-up, Ata! Having such great and famous shinobi for parents doesn't automatically make me have to be great! Plus, if you're looking for the next prodigy, look at my younger brother…" Tatsu muttered the last bit, he was always ashamed that his younger brother was already showing signs of being a great shinobi and he was only eight years of age while Tatsu was fifteen and people were already saying he was the worst in his year.

"I smell sibling rivalry, and you don't have to be so defensive. You might make people think that you actually care."

Tatsu was surprisingly quiet after that. Ata was shocked, and actually thought she had done something terribly wrong but she wasn't going ask and make it seem like she cared. Tori just continued to heal Tatsu's bruises until only a few of the small ones remained.

Once Tori had finished she stood up and looked at Ataeru. "I think we should head home, most of us will probably be having dinner soon."

* * *

_That's it for now, already working on the next chapter, hope you enjoyed._


	2. The Failure

_I know this chapter is shorter then the last, all I can say is that my chapters will be anywhere from 1,000 words to about maybe 3,000. I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer, and try to weasel in Tatsu's description 'cause all you know is that he has purple hair, and wears ribbons so far._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Same time, right?" Ata questioned, staring back at the Hyuuga. It was a needless question; the team knew that they'd meet up again at 10am the next day.

Tori nodded and as if it were a sign Ataeru let out a sharp whistle. No matter how many times he heard that call it hurt Tatsu's ear, that sound was not meant for human ears. The sound had the same affect it did everyday, there was a series of barks and yaps for replies. A few moments later two wolf-like dogs came rushing into the team's training area.

The two dogs looked like opposites. One was grey with black wolf-like markings the other was pure white. Most Inuzuka's only had one canine partner but these two were from the same litter, brother and sister, and inseparable. The canines bounded over to their owners side to greet her.

"Ata, why do you keep sending them off everyday when we train? I thought you were supposed to train with them, not without" Tatsu put words to his thoughts, he had noticed that she had been doing it the past week or so.

"Because we're training _you_. If we all took you on at once you'd be ripped to shreds, and we require a three-man team for the Chuunin exams so that is not an option. Until you actually start improving you are only fighting Tori and me" Ataeru explained as simply as she could, sometimes she wondered if Tatsu was dropped on his head when he was younger or just didn't have the ability to piece things together.

"I don't need to be trained like some pup!" Tatsu complained as he started to head home after noticing Tori had already left. She was never one to linger.

"Well, if _someone_ didn't need to be trained we would be Chuunin right now. Aren't you supposed to be the stealthy/speedy one? How could you let yourself get beat by that Lee girl, or whatever her name is? She's like a little rabbit… Harmless" Ataeru snapped back, following after the purple-haired teen. They lived in the same area and always headed home together.

Tatsu could feel all the shame and embarrassment build up in his face, leaving it red. He remembered it all too well. They had entered the Chuunin exams six months ago and didn't get far because of Tatsu. They passed the first test easily; Tatsu was smarter then most people thought… He just didn't like thinking too much, but he failed the team in the second exam.

They had collected their two scrolls and were heading for the rendezvous point when another of Kohona's genin teams ambushed them. Before hand they had given the Heaven and Earth scrolls to Tatsu so he would escape if they were ambushed, he was the fastest and no good with any sort of combat so it suited him well. While the Inuzuka, her canine partners and the Hyuuga fought the ambushers Tatsu fled like they had planned.

They just hadn't counted of the other team catching onto their plan and sending one of their teammates after Tatsuyoshi. Still, Tatsu could have escaped for he was the current fastest genin but the most embarrassing thing happened, and the girls never let him forget about it.

Since he was young Tatsu has loved ribbons, and he covers himself in them, something most people find ridiculous and feminine. Tatsu was always on about how great ribbons were, how useful and how they could complete any outfit. This incident toned him down a bit. Of all things to happen, a few of his ribbons got caught on a tree branch.

When the ribbons got caught Tatsu lost balance and fell from the tree, and because his ribbon was still caught he was left hanging there from the branch, defenseless. He remembered the girl who had chased after him apologizing profusely while she took his scrolls and ran off to meet up with her teammates. Something that was burned into his mind even more then that was the looks on Tori and Ataeru's faces when they found him, still hanging from the tree in shock.

"By the look on your face I can guess that you're either remembering what happened or having one of your 'fantasies'" Ataeru's voice broke through Tatsu's thought train.

"I never forgot. Actually, I still have nightmares that I'll meet you and Tori in an alley and you'll both finally murder me for it" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, getting his fingers tangled in his long purple hair.

Ataeru shook her head, a smirk plastered on her face. Seeing the motion in the corner of his eye Tatsu stopped and turned to look at his teammate. He had been getting one of those staring urges and had given in, as usual. What? He couldn't help himself. Even if the Inuzuka had been his first friend it wasn't like he was going to forget that she was _female_.

Like her personality, she had a wild look to her as most Inuzukas do. Her dark brown hair only came to her shoulders (Tatsu always wondered if her hair was longer when it was actually brushed). She bore the Inuzuka red 'fang' mark on both her cheeks and half an inch above them rested her dark demon-like eyes.

The female ninja must have had a thing for leather for she wore a black leather jacket that lacked sleeves. Under the jacket she wore a netted shirt, the sleeves that came down to her elbows. Long black pants covered her legs and most of her shoes. Tatsu knew he'd be hit if he asked the girl if she had some sort of fetish, but he couldn't help thinking she did seeing as she wore all sorts of black and leather bracelets and a collar. Most wouldn't notice the metal plate she had attached to her belt instead of wearing a forehead protector.

After taking note of what the Inuzuka wore Tatsu sensed some sort of impending doom and remembered that it was the Ataeru who he was staring at, not some other female ninja that would only shout at him. Ataeru preferred to punish anyone who looked at her, let alone look at her the way Tatsu did.

He did not dare look up at her face, he could almost feel the glare she was giving him, and chose to look down at the ground instead. He decided that he rather not get beaten after he had just been healed and turned to flee just as Ataeru began to growl, sounding much like a dog.

"I'll kill you for that, Ribbon-boy!"


	3. Meet the family

_Wow, I actually managed to type 3,000 words for this chapter, and in two days. Well, Tatsu's apperance is revealed in this chapter and you get to meet his mother, younger brother and another character I won't reveal. Read it for yourself._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Katsuo-chan serve my rice for me" the table, which he had stretched the upper half of his body over, muffled Tatsu's whine.

"No, if you haven't dropped dead from exhaustion you have enough energy to serve yourself, and get off the table… You're supposed to sit at it, not use it as a make-shift bed."

Groaning Tatsu tried to move his head so he could glare at his younger brother, finding it only put his head in an awkward position that hurt his neck he sat up. Katsuo was unfazed by the death glare directed at him by his older, immature brother and continued to calmly eat his rice with his chopsticks. Dissapointed by the lack of reaction Tatsu stuck his tongue out then began to serve his own rice.

"Wasn't mum supposed to cook tonight? I'm getting sick of plain rice…" Tatsu complained, staring down at the rice filled bowl before using his chopsticks to pick up a clump of the white grain and maneuver it into his mouth.

"There was an emergency, she was called in to help." Came the calm reply. It was always like that, and it angered Tatsu to no end.

"There are always emergencies on the days mum has off, it's no fair. Can't we, her children, have a family dinner with her for once?" He questioned, knowing that his brother would say something 'logical'. Logical equaled boring.

"They can't predict-"

"Oh, just shut up"

"Well, you asked"

"Doesn't mean I want an answer"

Tatsu swallowed the mouthful of rice he had, speaking with his mouth full was never a concern with him though he was often scolded about it. They ate in silence for a few moments until Tatsu tried to start another conversation.

"Learn anything interesting today?"

Katsuo sighed. For a moment Tatsu was shocked, his brother never sighed, ever.

"I won't bother telling you, you'll just space out and not hear a thing."

"That's good," agreed Tatsu, obviously unaware of what was actually said.

"You just proved me right"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

"Want to know about my day?" Tatsu asked, excitedly.

"No"

"Great! Well, I woke up early, as I do usually to get ready, then had breakfast before heading out to do a bit of solo training-" Anyone with sense knew that it was good to just ignore Tatsu when he started to talk like this. He'd tell down to the last detail because he just loved to talk.

While Tatsu talked animatedly, Katsuo finished his rice. He was an expert at ignoring Tatsu and his one sided conversations, just nodding politely whenever Tatsu paused for a brief second.

"-And she set her dogs on me for no reason! I had to run home with Nozomi and Ronin chasing me through the village! God, Ata has anger issues"

"I doubt it was for no reason. Bet you were being a pervert as usual"

"I only appreciate the female body!"

"I wouldn't call what you do appreciating…"

"You wouldn't understand because you're gay"

"I am not gay!"

"Says the guy with pink hair"

Katsuo was about to retort when he heard a door open, he glared at Tatsu who just smiled smugly knowing he had won for now, and then left the table to see who had entered the house. Now that he wasn't talking Tatsu went back to eating, and trying to eavesdrop on whomever Katsuo was talking to. Whoever it was, was female. It was probably their mother.

By the time Katsuo came back into the room Tatsu had finished eating and had cleaned up, only because he was hungry and already looking for something else to eat.

"Tatsu, you eat as much, if not more, then Naruto"

Tatsu turned from the cupboard he was searching, a pair of chopsticks hanging from his mouth, to see who spoke. In the door way stood Katsuo, with their mother standing behind him with her arms crossed. It was the first time that he realized how alike the mother and son looked.

They both shared the same pink coloured hair, and even though their eyes colours where different - hers green, his blue - they shared the same look and held the same type of emotion. Katsuo was definitely a miniature version of Sakura; even he was a boy. They both even dressed alike, wearing red, black and white.

Seeing the look on his mother's face, Tatsu couldn't help but think _Suck-up_.

"I heard you have a problem with us having pink hair" Sakura spoke calmly, but it had this edge to it that told Tatsu that he was in for it.

"I never said I had a problem with it, I just think pink hair looks… _gay_ on a boy" Tatsu responded, still in his talking to Ata/Katsuo mode. He was taught to hold his tongue when it came to his mother.

If he wasn't in trouble before, he was now.

"_You've done it Tatsu, congratulations. You're going to be killed."_

_You don't think I realized that?_

If he tried, Tatsu may have been able to make coherent sentences out of what his mother said. It was hard to focus on someone's words while trying to dodge any objects or fists flying towards you.

It wasn't long before Tatsu was too tired to dodge anymore. Sakura swung a fist towards Tatsu and he grabbed it, only to immediately regret it when his palm and her fist connected. It felt like not only the bones in his hand shattered, but also all the bones in his arm. The force of Sakura's punch forced Tatsu's arm back against his chest, adding a bruise.

Hearing the shriek from her older son brought Sakura back to her senses. Her eyes soften when she heard Tatsu whimper and clutch his arm to his chest. She pressed her hand to her forehead and mentally scolded herself, she had to stop treating Tatsu like he was Naruto.

"Let me heal it…" Sakura said softly, reaching for Tatsu's injured arm.

He looked at her fearfully for a second before he realized that her face no longer made her look like she was possessed by some demon and she actually looked like his mother. Only wincing when she touched his arm, he didn't pull it away and let heal work her healing charkra into the bones.

"Do you think that counts as child abuse?" Tatsu joked, trying to end the silence. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"It's not funny. I shouldn't have done that, it's just you…" She made a frustrated sound then spoke quickly "You're you, and you're too much like Naruto. I need to remind myself that you're my son, and not my husband. Before I accidentally kill you."

"I can tell you a few things that could remind you that I'm me, not the Hokage. One, I have purple hair, not blonde. Two, my eyes are green, not blue. Three, uh… I wear ribbons, he doesn't. Four… Actually, that's all I can think of!" Tatsu tried to point out the obvious differences.

Feeling the pain ebb away which cheered Tatsu up, knowing he wouldn't show up for training tomorrow and get beaten by Ataeru for getting his arm broken.

"It's not your appearance, it's the way you act and the things you say. You're both immature, perverted – though you're more so - and you never know when to give in, even if you get badly injured" Sakura counted of the obvious personality traits her son and husband had in common. Tatsu just stared; he never realized that his stepfather and himself were so alike.

"There, it should be good for now, but be careful with it… I couldn't heal it completely so the bones will be fragile" Sakura said, releasing Tatsu's arm.

He was hesitant at first, but then he started to flex his previously broken arm and hand to see if it all worked properly. Seeing it was all good, he nodded at his mother who then tried to hug him but he ducked underneath her arms and ran for his room, shouting.

"I may be immature, but it doesn't mean I'll need a hug for every injury I get!"

If he had turned to look, he would have seen Sakura shake her head then start to clean up the mess they had made, which was mainly the reason Tatsu had ran.

-X-

Sighing Tatsu unclipped his custom made purple pouch from the back of his shorts and threw it over into a corner of his room. He looked over to the mess of a bedroll that he hadn't packed up before that day; he just didn't see the point since he was going to use it again anyway.

The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. If Tatsu could describe it, he'd say it was just right for him, enough room for his dresser, mirror and his bedroll. Tatsu didn't spend enough time in his room to decorate or personalize it which also meant he wasn't in it enough to clean either. It was a mess.

Kunai and shuriken where spread out over the floor some had even been thrown at the walls so they were out of the way. What dominated most of the room were ribbons though, ribbons of all different colours though most were black, purple or green. Ribbons draped over his dresser, tied to random kunai littered over the floor and even hanging from shuriken that he had thrown into the ceiling.

Simply glancing at the state his room was in Tatsu approached his mirror to check the state his body was in, and to check himself out. He couldn't help it if _he_ thought he was good looking, he didn't get why none of the females had fallen for him yet.

Standing in front of the mirror Tatsu stared at his reflection and it stared back with bluish-green eyes, his eyes were the only feature that really showed his relation to his mother. He reached up with his hand to run his fingers through his long purple hair to try and fix it a bit, the shorter hair at the top of his head stuck out in all sorts of different angles but he could never fix that, the longer parts of his hair was currently knotted and a mess from training and the fight with his mother. His hair came from both is mother and father. Carefully Tatsu adjusted the black ribbons he had tied in a crisscross pattern into the bangs that framed his face.

Tatsu frowned when he noticed his forehead protector had been moved from its original position on his nose and went to work trying to make it sit on his nose as perfectly as possible so it didn't affect his breathing or vision but looked good at the same time. Once his forehead – or should it be nose – protector was as perfect as Tatsu could get it he started to adjust all the ribbons he had running up and down his arms.

Around the upper part of Tatsu's right arm was a single black ribbon tied in a bow, his right forearm was covered in a mix of purple and green ribbons, all crisscrossing over and under another. His left forearm followed the same crisscrossing pattern but with only black ribbons while his upper left arm had two ribbons wrapped around it, ending in bows, one was purple and the other green.

The purple haired ninja had a collection of black, purple and green ribbons wrapping around his torso; so they wouldn't be hidden he wore a simple netted shirt lacking sleeves over the top. To put it simply, wherever he could he'd put ribbons. Over the bare part of his calves where his black short didn't cover he wore ribbons in the same pattern as see on his forearms; crisscrossing, but the colour scheme was swapped with his right calve being covered in black and the left green and purple.

Indeed, Tatsu was a good-looking young-man, even if he was the only one that thought so.

Amongst all the ribbons he could spot a few purple and black bruises, but they were nothing to worry about. Before he forgot about it he checked the arm his mother had previously broken. It looked fine beside the large bruise covering the palm though it was difficult to move. He decided he'd tell Ataeru to go easy on him tomorrow because he was handicapped temporarily, and there was no use in calling the training off completely. It wasn't like all the bones in his body had been broken so he could still move pretty freely and that would be enough of an excuse for Ata to continue.

"_Did you have any idea how much that Inuzuka controls you?"_

_Not this again…_

"_It's true. Females control you, yet you don't listen to me."_

_Because you're just a voice in my head_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I use to have a body and I barely managed to transfer my 'self' over to you?"_

Frustrated already Tatsu sat on the floor, he was getting in an argument with Onee-sama again, which would result in Tatsu being lectured about Onee-sama's jutsu and how she wasn't just a voice in his head. This wasn't the first and won't be last time they fought over Onee-sama's existence.

_I really want to hear this all again._

Tatsu hoped that she could hear the sarcasm in his thoughts.

"_If you're going to be sarcastic about it I _will_ tell you again. When you were seven, I was seventeen and I was killed by some damned ANBU. Luckily my sensei had taught me a jutsu that enabled me to transfer my… well, I guess you could call it a soul, over to somebody else's body. I was supposed to take full control of your body, but it seems it didn't work as it was supposed to… So here I am, stuck in the mind of a perverted brat."_

_Care to repeat yourself?_

"_You're such a brat, if I had my own body I would be strangling you now."_

_Well, I'm glad you don't have one then._

Onee-sama was never Tatsu's real Onee-sama. She had just come out of nowhere one day when he was seven, like she claimed. Her real name was Kaede, though she never revealed her family name. Of course Tatsu and Kaede-nee fought a lot like real siblings, him the younger annoying brother and her the older easily annoyed sister. Fighting made it hard for them, because they couldn't get away from each other seeing as Kaede only occupied his mind.

Usually Tatsu's Onee-sama kept quiet, she had learnt that his concentration could be broken easily, but at time she couldn't help but act like the know it all older sister and point out things Tatsu was doing wrong. He wouldn't admit that she was the reason he probably made it to be a shinobi. Though he often questioned if she was once a real person or simply just some sort of split personality his mind had created, he was glad she was there. She was his first friend.

Even when Tatsu was seven he had no friends, it was mostly because he was the son of Uchiha Sasuke. His father had abandoned the village twice. After Sasuke's older brother Itachi slayed most of his family and Sasuke became a missing-nin for the second time Konoha began to distrust Uchihas, they were bad luck. It was easier for the village to cut off contact with the young Tatsu and hope for the best.

So up until Tatsu met Kaede he had no contact with anyone but those in his family. It wasn't like the village hated him they just didn't trust him. He had just accepted that fact and tried as best as he could to make friends anyway. The first friend he made after meeting Kaede was Ataeru.

It was actually because of Kaede that Tatsu made friends with Ataeru. It was only a few days after Kaede had appeared when Ataeru approached the purpled haired seven-year-old Tatsu. She had seen him sitting there with this scowl on his face and wanted to know why he looked so angry.

He replied with "Onee-sama is making fun of me because I have no friends beside her."

The young Ata was curious; she had no idea that the little Uchiha had an older sister. As far as she knew the Uchiha only had a little baby half brother.

"Eh? Why would she do that?"

"Because Onee-sama is Onee-sama. She just does stuff like that."

"How about we prove her wrong? I'll be your temporary friend!"

"Temporary?"

"Yeah! I'll be you're friend until we find your sister and show her that you do have a friend"

Ataeru was nodding fiercely, a determined look on her face. She couldn't help but think her father was silly, telling her to stay away from this purple haired boy. He didn't seem to be harmful at all.

Tatsu smiled at the young Inuzuka, pleased that he'd even made a 'temporary' friend.

"So, where is she?"

"She's here, she heard you."

The Inuzuka's eyes darted around, she didn't hear, see or smell anyone else nearby.

"I don't see her"

"Of course you don't. She's in here," Tatsu pointed to his purple covered head.

All Ataeru could do was stare, maybe this was the reason her family had told her to stay away, the Uchiha was mentally unstable, but it wasn't like she always listened to her parents. That's why she was talking to Tatsu, defying her parents will amused Ata. She decided that this Uchiha was interesting; he'd be more fun then those normal kids even if he had an imaginary sister.

"I've changed my mind"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not going to be your temporary friend. I'll be a permanent friend. Deal?"

Tatsu was shocked; he thought she was going to shout at him that he was crazy and that she wouldn't be a temporary friend of a crazy person. He didn't expect her to actually want to befriend him for real.

The Inuzuka stuck her hand out and looked at him expectantly and all Tatsu did was stare. Ataeru concluded that the boy was mentally unstable _and_ stupid, he didn't seem to know what a handshake was. She reached over and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Inuzuka Ataeru."

Now that Tatsu thought about it, he never did thank his Onee-sama for this.


	4. Another One

_I know, been a while since I updated, I went through a writer's block then a lack of motivation. So I decided that I would keep this chapter short so I could get it done. Hoepfully won't take so long for me to write the next chapter, and that it'll be longer._

_I've also been busy working on a new story, though it's not a FF. Non-FF have a higher priority to me, sorry._

* * *

Tatsu carefully stretched his arms out then his legs. It was early morning and only a few others in the village were awake. He liked it when it was like this, less people to run into which meant less people he'd have to argue and maybe even fight with. Once more he adjusted each of the many ribbons so they sat right and wouldn't come loose.

Most didn't think Tatsu was a morning person, but the morning was the only time he'd have the most room to practice his running. Quickly he checked that the door was closed and locked, and that he had a key. He didn't want to lock himself out and have to wait until someone else woke up, or find another way in.

Tatsu looked around for a second, it was still dark but it was getting lighter telling him the sun was rising. He had woken up later then usual and seeing as he had a shorter time, and not wanting to waste it standing around, he set off at a slow jog to warm his body up.

He only passed a few of the most earliest of birds as he weaved his way through a few of the streets, but he bored of this slow pace and decided to speed it up a bit. Eventually he found himself running.

Few others could guess why Tatsu liked to run. One reason was because it was probably the only thing he was good at, and the other was because of the feeling he got when he did run. He felt like he was only truly awake when he was running, especially when it was like this, early morning with no one to make him stop, except maybe his stepfather.

Tatsu almost knocked the blond man over as he turned the corner and ran straight into him. So maybe he wasn't paying as much attention as he thought. Unlike his victim, Tatsu fell back onto the ground.

Tatsu was forced to look up at his stepfather from his position on the ground. As usual the man was wearing an abundance of orange and black clothing. Clear as day across each cheek were three black claw like marks, as Tatsu would call them. Across his forehead he wore his forehead protector, which somehow supported the mess of blond hair on his head. Naruto closed his bright blue eyes as he smiled.

"Woah, Tatsu. Still trying to knock random people over this early in the morning?" The grown man asked, chuckling slightly at his own joke as he reached down to help Tatsu up.

"No! Maybe you should try and not get in my way," Tatsu snapped back, more offended then he should be.

His stepfather grinned and released Tatsu, as he was halfway up so Tatsu would lose balance and fall again. The purple-haired teens backside hit the ground with a thud, again.

"Now, if anyone here should be offended it's me. No one told me my stepson was this rude, perverted maybe, but not rude" The Hokage was calm, and apparently trying to be mature, as he said this.

"Naruto… Did someone put something in your morning ramen?" Tatsu couldn't help but ask as he stood up, dusting any dirt he could off.

"You should talk to me with respect, you know! At least call me Hokage-sama, instead of just 'Naruto', and shouldn't you be calling me 'Dad' anyway?" Now this was more like the stepfather Tatsu knew. Tatsu couldn't help but grin, his stepfather couldn't ever keep up the mature act.

"You're not mature enough for my respect" Tatsu's words seemed to knock some sense back into Naruto.

"No, you're just not mature enough to respect someone. There is a difference." Tatsu just gave Naruto a blank look; he swore his father was acting slightly bi-polar this morning. "Oh, Tatsu. There's someone I need you to meet later today. So come around to my office around 11."

Tatsu groaned at this news "But I have training at 10, and you know what Ata is like!"

"The Inuzuka? I'd say bring your team along, but I think you're a handful by yourself and I rather not have this guy flee because you and your team are too much for him. Tell her that you have no choice, which is true, and saying that… If you don't come I'll make someone come get you."

-X-

"-so I can't train today" Tatsu just finished explaining the reasons he would be absent from training to Ata.

Ataeru just stared sleepily at her male teammate before it all seemed to click together, "So… no training?"

Tatsu shrugged "You and Tori could still train together."

"I think I'll pass, I'll need to catch up on the sleep that I'm losing now because you've woken me up. What time is it anyway?" The Inuzuka asked as she yawned and leaned back against the wall. Her hair was messier then usual, if that was even possible.

"Uh… I'd say around 7AM" Tatsu replied sheepishly.

Ataeru blinked before she began to glare at Tatsu "Please tell me why you didn't go see Tori? She is awake at this time; I like to sleep at this time. Makes sense, no?"

"Because you look funny when you wake up early."

Despite the fact that she was still half asleep, Ataeru swiftly whacked Tatsu on the head before he could get out of reach, "If I were more awake I'd turn you into a living punching bag, but seeing as I'm not I'm going to bed to sleep so I can wake up properly so I can then come and turn you into a living punching bag."

Tatsu stopped rubbing his head so he could reach out and grabbed Ataeru's arm before she could get to far away. She gave Tatsu a look that clearly asked 'What the hell are you doing?'

"I just wanted to know if you had any idea why Naruto would want me to meet this person," Tatsu said quickly before Ataeru decided that she'd try leaving again.

"I don't know… Maybe he's trying to get us a sensei again."

The Inuzuka disappeared back into her house while Tatsu just stood there.

"_Another one?"_


End file.
